Consumer acceptance of laundry products is determined not only by the performance achieved with these products but the aesthetics associated therewith. The perfume systems are therefore an important aspect of the successful formulation of such commercial products.
What perfume system to use for a given product is a matter of careful consideration by skilled perfumers. While a wide array of chemicals and ingredients are available to perfumers, considerations such as availability, cost, and compatibility with other components in the compositions limit the practical options. Thus, there continues to be a need to efficient, low-cost, compatible perfume materials useful for laundry compositions.
Furthermore, due to the high energy input and large air flow in the drying process used in the typical automatic laundry dryers, a large part of most perfumes provided by fabric softener products is lost from the dryer vent. Perfume can be lost even when the fabrics are line dried. The amount of perfume carry-over from a laundry process onto fabrics is often marginal and does not last long on the fabric. Fragrance materials are often very costly and inefficient use in rinse added and dryer added fabric softener compositions and ineffective delivery to fabrics results in a very high cost to both consumers and fabric softener manufacturers. Industry, therefore, continues to look for more efficient and effective fragrance delivery in fabric softener products, especially for improvement in the provision of long-lasting fragrance to the dried fabrics.